El perplexahedron
|n-total = 113 |numero = 15 |numerotemporada = 15 |FechaEEUU = 5 de noviembre de 2010 |FechaLatino = 20 de Marzo de 2011 |FechaEspaña = 4 de Marzo de 2011 |temporada = Primera |ant = El lugar de la magia |sig = El Fuerte de la Creación }} El perplexahedro es el episodio 15 de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama Inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior, Azmuth, contacta a Ben mediante el Superomnitrix y le ordena detener a Aggregor a toda costa. Azmunth envía a Ben y su equipo a Perplexahedro, un planeta artificial en forma de cubo diseñada para contener y proteger la cuarta y última pieza del Mapa del Infinito. El equipo persigue a Aggregor, pero este logra burlar la seguridad del planeta usando una de las tres piezas que posee del mapa, Ben y su equipo logran aterrizar también, aunque a duras penas. Gwen no puede seguir el mana de Aggregor debido a la naturaleza mecánica del planeta y las millones de puertas dentro del planeta que parecen desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Ben, Gwen y Kevin, pasan por innumerables trampas dentro del planeta, son atrapados por un láser gigante, del cual logran escapar cuando Ben se intenta convertirse en Piedra pero se convierte en Humungosaurio y bloquea las paredes movedizas mientras Gwen destruye el láser, derrotan a un robot blanco y quedan atrapados en una habitación que empieza a inundarse, Ben se convierte en Acuático y los lleva a la habitación de al lado, la cual inmediatamente empieza a llenarse de ácido, siendo salvados nuevamente por Ben (Como Mono Araña). Gwen finalmente logra avistar a Aggregor y lo persigue hasta otra habitación donde se convierte en una estatua de hielo, Ben (Como Fuego Pantanoso) y Kevin rompen el hielo y la liberan. cruzan todo un enorme pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva habitación, donde deben derrotar a Centinela, el guardián de la cuarta pieza del Mapa del Infinito. Centinela inmediatamente revela que su corona es la última pieza del mapa, y que es consciente del plan de Aggregor, por lo que le da a Ben la pieza y ordena la exploción inminente del planeta. Aggregor lucha contra Centinela, pero Ben trata de enfrentarlo como Cannonbolt, siendo fácilmente derrotado, en eso, se transforma en Cannonbolt Supremo y ataca a Aggregor con toda su furia, intentando matarlo. Aggregor, gracias a la invulnerabilidad física de Bivalvan, sobrevive al ataque de Ben y lo derrota de forma humillante, reclama la última pieza del mapa y se marcha. Ben, Gwen y Centinela son salvados por Kevin, pero el Centinela culpa a Ben por su fracaso y por no evitar que Mapa del Infinitoayera en manos de Aggregor, tras esto, el Centinela desaparece. Ben y su equipo saben que la pelea contra aggregor aún no ha terminado. Personajes del episodio Héroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Villanos *Aggregor *Guardianes del perplexahedro (Debut) Secundarios *Azmuth (Hologramas) *Centinela (Debut) Aliens Utilizados *Humungosaurio *Acuático (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Mono Araña *Fuego Pantanoso *Cannonbolt *Cannonbolt Supremo Eventos Importantes *Aggregor completa el mapa del Infinito. *Ben usa a Acuático después de su muy larga ausensia desde Ben 10 *Gwen y Kevin se besan por segunda vez en los labios. Publicaciones del episodio en Facebookhttp://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perplexahedro&action=edit&section=1Editar sección *Can Ben, Kevin, and Gwen survive the Perplexahedron? And what's a Perplexahedron, anyway? Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow night at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Ben, Kevin, and Gwen race Aggegor through a death trap…in space! Don't miss an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, followed by brand new Sym-Bionic Titan and Generator Rex, starting tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Aggregor has the map, thanks to Ben! Do you think Ben did the right thing going back for the Sentinel? Curiosidades *El centinela recuerda mucho a los chimera sui génesis (la especie de Vilgax y Myaxx). *Acuático luce mas parecido al Magistrado Pike que al acuático del intro. *La trama de este episodio es una clara parodia/homenaje a la película the cube. *Es la segunda vez que el Superomnitrix falla cuando Ben se quiere transformar en piedra ya que la primera vez fue en el episodio videojuegos. *Ben usa por primera vez un alien supremo para enfrentar a Aggregor supremo. *En este episodio Kevin tiene una personalidad mas madura en comparación con Ben. *Ben considera a Kevin como "el hermano que nunca tuvo", mientras que Kevin dice que le gusta que Gwen lo vea como una persona y no como un monstruo y también el hecho de que Ben le dio una segunda oportunidad a pesar de que tuviera problemas con los otros y que le debe mucho a Ben y Gwen por cambiar su vida. *Los defensores del planeta Perplexahedro recuerdan mucho a los celestiansapiens (especie de alien x) ya que tienen 5 dedos y su figura es idéntica lo unico que los diferencia es que son mas debiles no tienen cuernos y son blancos. *El planeta perplexahedro esta basado en un cubo de destrucción ya que trata de eliminar de cualquier forma, ser vivo u objeto. *Los ojos de acuático son mas pequeños que en la serie original y al parecer son de color verde oscuro. *El interior del planeta perpleaxedron es igual al fondo que aparece en el aviso del comienzo de la serie en estados unidos. *Es la primera vez que Ben se transforma accidentalmente en Humungosaurio en Supremacía Alienígena. *Por primera vez cannonbolt choca. Errores *En la escena de Cannonbolt cuando pasa a su forma suprema no tenía las cuatro aspas del Superomnitrix. *En una escena se ve que Acuático tiene la cola demasiado larga, tal vez se debe a la refracción de la luz aunque seria algo ilógico ya que esta solo hace al objeto mas grande o pequeño *Cuando Azmuth contacta con Ben, la parte de los cables del Superomnitrix era verde y no negra. *Azmuth cuando contacta a Ben al Superomnitrix cuando cerraba los ojos se cerraban como los de una persona cuando deberían cerrarce de los lados hacia el centro. *Cuando Aggregor Supremo apareció en el episodio, no tenia el agujero donde lanzaba agua *En una escena se ve que atrás de la aleta del brazo derecho de Acuático es negra, o tal vez así es por atrás *En España Kevin dice "Vale tío Tennyson, Perplexahedro es difícil de llegar" pero tenia que decir "Es dificil tener que llegar" *También en el doblaje español al transformarse Ben en Cannonbolt Supremo, dice "¡ultimate Rayo!", en lugar de Ultimate Rayo de Cañón *Cuando el equipo aparece en la nave, Ben dice "El perplexahedron", como en la versión en inglés. Galería PerplexahedronTV.JPG Archivo:20110225-122713.jpg|Kevin en una telaraña A1 ultcannonbolt.jpg|Codigo FF FF FreeWeeklyCode ultcannonbolt.png Perplexahedron.jpg|Planeta Perplexahedron P1.JPG|Azmuth en el holograma, pero tiene el error donde parpadea como un humano P2.JPG P3.JPG P4.JPG P5.JPG P6.JPG Agre camp fuer.jpg|Aggregor en un campo de fuerza|link=Perplexahedron P7.JPG Intheperplexahedron.jpg|Interior del planeta 567px-AGPerplex.jpg P8.JPG|Ben, Gwen y Kevin dentro del planeta Perplexahedron. 566px-Bladeperplex.jpg P9.JPG|Humungosaurio en el Episodio. P10.JPG|Humungosaurio con Gwen y Kevin. P11.JPG P12.JPG P13.JPG P14.JPG P15.JPG P17.JPG 200px-Ripjaws_ua.png Acuatico y Kevin.jpg 030.JPG Acua5.jpg Acua6.jpg P19.JPG Acua4.jpg Acua3.jpg PP18.JPG Acua.jpg Acuatico_Ua_nadando.png|El error en donde se ve la cola de acuatico demasiada larga P20.JPG P21.JPG P22.JPG P24.JPG P23.JPG P26.JPG P25.JPG P27.JPG Planeta_Perplexahedron.png Picture_246.jpg|Gwen besando a Kevin por segunda vez P22!.jpg Ken,_Gwen_y_Arturo_en_Perplexahedron.jpg|Ben con la ultima pieza del Mapa del Infinito Cannon listo.jpg Agre las cannon.jpg Ult cannon rec atc.jpg Ult canon atac agre.jpg Ult cannon listo.jpg Ult canon pared.jpg Ult canon lit.jpg Ult canon lis atac.jpg P28.JPG P16.JPG P29.JPG P30.JPG Senti2.jpg Sin título11.png Sin título4444.png Sin título888.png Sin título999878.png Sin título874.png Cannon_trans.jpg|El error en donde no se ven las aspas del Superomnitrix Ben y a de cabez.jpg Image2.jpg|Error en el Superomnitrix Escrito y director del capitulo Este episodio fue escrito por Brian Swenlin y dirigido por Matt Youngberg. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Saga del Mapa del Infinito Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios donde aparesen supremos Categoría:Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena